SEXO DE UNA SOLA NOCHE
by Aedrag
Summary: Por un momento pensé que me diría que estaba divorciada o separada, pues el atuendo que vestía me decía que estaba poniéndose en la vitrina de la conquista del ojo masculino... ADVERTENCIA:LEMON. BANXKAG Esta es una adaptación de un relato erótico. No olviden dejar sus comentarios . El relato no me pertenece.


**Hola a todos!**

 **Lamento la tardanza por no subir el nuevo cap de Had Enough y a costa de las circunstancias les dejo este relato erótico para compensar. OJO! No es mio solo es una adaptación del original, abajo les dejare el Link del original.**

 **Saludos!**

Era mi último día en la ciudad de Houston y después del seminario que impartíamos para la compañía que representaba, decidí esa última noche visitar el bar al cual miraba siempre inundado de gente las previas noches desde el balcón de mi habitación de hotel. Cuando llegué no estaba tan abarrotado como lo imaginé y obviamente se debía a que apenas eran las seis de la tarde, aunque por ser época de invierno, ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Entré y la única zona que estaba conglomerada era la de la cantina y es por eso que me ofrecieron sentarme en una mesa formal, la cual acepté. Tan pronto tomaba asiento, veo como este otro mesero guiaba a una linda mujer y quien toma asiento en la mesa siguiente y para mi mala suerte o buena suerte, ella me queda a mis espaldas, así que ya no podría seguirla admirando, a menos que cambie de silla para tenerla de enfrente, pues asumo que al igual que yo, quiere estar pendiente de la muchedumbre en el área de la cantina.

Tiene ese aspecto asiático igual que yo, con su cabello oscuro y ondulado pero que ella lo ha sujetado con alguna liga. Su rostro es ovalado con grandes ojos cafés y tiene unos labios sugestivos los cuales lucen de un rosado que invitan o incitan a besarlos. Es una chica bella y sabe que su silueta es perfecta para atreverse usar un vestido blanco que le sienta ceñido a su escultural cuerpo. En los segundos que divisé su lindo rostro al caminar frente a mi mesa, le calculé entre los 28 máximo. Tuve que hacer el intento de alguna manera que pasara desapercibida para poder voltear a ver atrás y después de haber ordenado un cóctel y unos aperitivos, busqué el lavamanos y esto me dio la oportunidad de volver a ver su lindo rostro, y ahora al yo pasar frente a su mesa, me brinda una amigable sonrisa, la cual devuelvo sin decir una palabra.

Regreso y mi coctel y mis aperitivos ya están en la mesa y divisó que la chica de vestido blanco continúa a solas. Vuelvo a sonreír con ella al pasar de nuevo y me siento en la misma posición dándole las espaldas. Habrá pasado unos cinco minutos cuando siento su silueta acercándose a mí mesa y me dice:

\- Por un momento pensé que me había encontrado con uno de mis actores favoritos, pero al pasar cerca de mi mesa me di cuenta que me equivocaba. – me había dado el nombre del actor.

\- Algunas personas me confunden con su actor favorito, especialmente con este tipo de luces en este lugar.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- No. –le he contestado.

\- En ese caso podemos compartir la mesa, ¿si gustas? Y podemos charlar un poco.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dije.

Después de presentarse como Kagome y con un apellido extraño, intuí que su apellido era el de casada "Taisho". Después de varios minutos me dio a conocer que era abogada y que se encontraba en la ciudad para una deposición con un demandado por el bufe que ella representaba, así que al igual que yo, estábamos de paso por aquella ciudad. En la plática me dio a conocer que se hospedaba en el hotel frente al que yo me hospedaba, que estaba casada y que tenía una hija de solo 5 años y como buena abogada ella quiso dominar los temas de la plática y yo lo permití, pues siempre ha sido una de las claves para poder ligarme a alguna mujer, y es eso… escucharlas.

Por un momento pensé que me diría que estaba divorciada o separada, pues el atuendo que vestía me decía que estaba poniéndose en la vitrina de la conquista del ojo masculino. Teniéndola cerca calculé que sus bustos eran de una copa 34B y de una altura con sus tacones altos, llegaba al metro y 70 centímetros. Tomaba su Martini de alguna manera delicada y sus ademanes y manera de conllevar la plática me hizo pensar que aquello al final sería una simple plática y nada más, pero a la hora y ya con tres Martini su conversación tomaba el rumbo que yo esperaba.

\- Bankotsu, ¿casado?

\- No, soy soltero. – ella sonríe.

\- No me parece que sea soltero. Un hombre guapo, con esa pinta de triunfador, con esa edad perfecta que yo supongo que tiene; no puede andar soltero por esta vida.

\- En realidad ese es mi estado. No me gusta decir viudo… como que no me va ese término.

\- Lo siento, no quise…

\- No se preocupe Kagome, ya llevo algún tiempo y es algo superado.

\- ¿Pero tiene novia, alguna relación?

\- No, ninguna.

\- Le puedo hacer una pregunta y me la contesta honestamente. Creo que es algo en lo que usted me puede ayudar.

\- Dígame… si está en mi condición de contestar, lo haré honestamente.

\- Sabe, siempre me ha llamado la atención esa idea que muchos hombres dicen que aman a sus esposas, pero tienen sexo con otras. ¿Usted cree sea posible?

\- Creo que es posible. Mire, usted no me negara que más de una vez a fantaseado ir a la cama con alguien más que su marido, no porque no ame a su esposo, más que todo por mera fantasía.

\- Pero pensarlo a hacerlo hay una gran diferencia. Es como pensar robarme ese vehículo, pero pensarlo no me hace un ladrón.

\- Tiene razón, pero su pregunta va más allá de cometer un crimen, implica un sentimiento y los deseos que nos consumen. Mire, le aseguro que usted ve un Ferrari y no piensa en robárselo o quizá ni poseer uno. Más sin embargo, ve usted un hombre y se imagina cosas, que aunque no las haga realidad, usted las desea y si tuviera quizá una mínima oportunidad las haría.

\- ¿Usted le fue infiel a su esposa?

\- Desde esa perspectiva le fui infiel en innumerables ocasiones. Nunca lo hice físicamente, porque quizá no se me presento la oportunidad.

\- ¿Amaba a su esposa?

\- Si, amaba a mi esposa, pero eso no quita esa tentación, esa fantasía de estar con alguien más y experimentar con un cuerpo diferente. Si hubiera dado ese segundo paso quizá hubiera tenido un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero no hubiese dejado de amar a mi esposa. Suena complejo, pero es posible.

\- Si, suena complejo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo de casada?

\- Seis años.

\- ¿Piensas que te ha sido infiel o tú tienes esa inquietud de llevar esa fantasía a la realidad?

\- Las dos cosas. – y Kagome sonríe y pide otro Martini al mesero.

\- Mira Kagome, yo siempre he pensado como ese dicho que prefiero ser desdichado por las cosas que hice, que por las cosas que deje de hacer. La clave es no lastimar a nadie más, y afrontar ese sentimiento de culpa, si es que hay sentimiento de culpa.

\- Sabes Bankotsu, mi esposo es consultor para una firma de abogados y constantemente viaja. Tengo la seguridad que tiene sus aventuras e inconscientemente quiero asumirlo como venganza, aunque como tú dices, siempre tenemos ese morbo entre nosotros los humanos.

\- Un consejo… si das ese segundo paso y quieres que solo sea una aventura, aléjate de establecer una relación y te evitaras muchos problemas.

Consumió su último Martini, y yo como todo un caballero me hice cargo de la cuenta. Kagome se me antojaba, pero quería saber si ella daría esa insinuación más directa o más que todo, quería ver si ella iba a ser más directa. Salimos del bar y ahora ella iba cubierta con un abrigo de cuero de color beige y mostraba nuevamente su presencia con una delicadeza exquisita. La encaminó a su hotel y me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes de intercambiar nuestras tarjetas de presentación.

Yo me retiro con esa sensación que en cualquier momento me invitara a subir a su habitación, pero la invitación no sucede y me voy con un pequeño coraje interno el porqué no insistí o yo no le fui más directo para pasar a esa segunda fase de la que hablábamos. Prácticamente me estaba diciendo que deseaba tener una aventura sexual con alguien y que solo le faltaba ese empuje para superar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Regresé al bar a tomarme la última copa y donde pasé más de media hora y al salir me di cuenta que por el ruido no escuché mi celular el cual mostraba 3 llamadas perdidas de una zona con código desconocido, pero también tenía un correo de voz que decía lo siguiente:

\- Sr. Bankotsu, soy Kagome, quien interrumpió su paz esta noche. Le llamo por dos razones: la primera es para darle las gracias por su tiempo y la invitación, la cual yo me auto invite y la segunda, es por lo que hablamos de tomar ese riesgo, ese segundo paso, y no sé si usted está disponible, pero me gustaría tener esa aventura con un hombre como usted. Llámeme si es algo que a usted le interesa.

Obviamente que me interesaba, obviamente que lo deseaba igual que ella. Le llamé y contestó al segundo timbre y me dice:

\- Dime, ¿te interesa?

\- Dime, el número de tu habitación.

Subo a su cuarto y Kagome todavía sigue con su vestido blanco bien ceñido a su cuerpo. Yo voy con mi traje y Kagome me despoja de mi chaleco y ahora aprovecha en darme un beso en los labios y de esta manera quebrar ese hielo del miedo y nerviosismo. Me mira y me dice como un susurro: Sr. Bankotsu, usted es un hombre muy malo, pero afortunadamente muy guapo. – Yo le correspondo con un halago también y le beso su cuello. Ella se pone eriza con el leve roce de mis labios y me encuentro con su boca abierta como que deseara que mi lengua le penetrara su boca y comenzar a descubrir el placer de lo prohibido.

Estamos en contra del tocador donde también está un televisor, y mientras nos besamos apasionadamente donde me desvió hasta su cuello llegándole por su oreja, Kagome tiembla de emoción y de placer. Yo he subido su ajustado vestido blanco el cual es bastante elástico y puedo sentir los relieves de su prenda íntima y comienzo a masajear sus piernas llegando hasta esos preciosos muslos y sus bien sólidos glúteos. Toco su sexo y está sumamente húmedo y Kagome solo gime cuando siente que mis dedos llegan a su clítoris. Lo masajeo mientras la sigo besando y donde poco a poco he bajado y ahora mamo a placer sus dos sólidos pechos.

Kagome solo gime y jadea y creo que el masaje en el clítoris le está llevando al paraíso. Bajo rápidamente mis pantalones y mis bóxers y haciendo de un lado su prenda íntima, la cual no he removido, le sumo mi verga erecta en ese precioso y bien lubricado orificio. Ella nuevamente gime de placer al sentir como mi verga se ha deslizado en lo más profundo de su vientre. Comenzamos esa danza pasional con nuestras pelvis en perfecta armonía y coordinación y continuamos besándonos y podemos escuchar ese chasquido que produce el entrar de mi verga en la pequeña concha de Kagome. Ella yace casi sentada en el tocador y el televisor lo hemos hecho de lado y ese hueco me queda a nivel perfecto por mi altura y le subo la pierna derecha por sobre el tocador y ahora puedo ver como mi verga se hunde y produce ese chasquido cuando mis testículos golpetean la entrada de su ano. Kagome no aguanta más y explota diciendo: Bankotsu, me vengo… me vengo.

Su jadeo es profundo y explosivo. Yo no ceso de taladrar su concha pero el alcohol de mis 4 bebidas ayudan a prolongar el placer a Kagome que en cuatro minutos después estaba diciendo: Dios mío, Ban, me vengo otra vez. Y esta vez me abraza y puedo sentir su vibración total de su cuerpo pero más que todo ese vibrar en las paredes de su vientre. No ceso de taladrar su concha y Kagome se consume en el placer y sus gemidos son una delicia escuchar. Me pregunta:

\- ¿No te puedes venir?

\- Si puedo, solo que quería que tu acabaras primero.

\- Me has hecho acabar ya dos veces.

\- Kagome, ¿me darías tu culito?

\- ¿Te gusta el sexo de los griegos? Mira, no soy fanática al sexo anal, pero no dejaría de probarlo contigo, aunque viendo bien tu paquete, asusta. Mira que es lo más grande que he visto y que ha estado adentro de mí.

\- Intentémoslo y si no te parece pues desistimos.

\- Es que no importa, sé que me va a doler y una vez comenzamos tu no desistirás.

Kagome automáticamente se puso en cuatro en la cama. Ahora ella misma se había despojado de su vestido y su prenda íntima de color blanca que estaba empapada de nuestras secreciones sexuales, la dejo sobre el tocador. Mi verga está totalmente erecta y llena de los jugos vaginales de Kagome y comienzo a empaparle el culo de mi saliva y los mismos jugos de ella. Le dilato el ano con mis dedos y cuando calculo que es lo suficiente, le asomo mi glande y comienzo a hundirlo en este precioso culo.

En minutos de ese proceso le suena el teléfono a Kagome y es su marido y tienen una corta conversación cuando mi verga ya se ha hundido en el culo de la esta preciosa mujer. Creo que Kagome tiene algo de experiencia en el sexo anal, pues asimila todo con mucha naturalidad y encontramos un ritmo genial que es acompañado de nuevo de ese exquisito gemido. Mi verga se hunde y a veces se la saco toda para ver totalmente su ano dilatado y la profundidad de su intestino. Ella me interrumpe este placer diciéndome, que quiere que se la meta y le pegue recio. Comencé con un taladrar incesante mientras el jadeo de Kagome se elevaba diciéndome: Así Ban, así… que rico, así... no dejes, no pares que estoy a punto de correrme.

Kagome pego un grito de placer y se fue en contra de la cama. Yo caí sobre ella sin perder el ritmo de mi taladrar. Ella solo gemía de placer y eso ayudo a que visitara el paraíso con ella. Me he corrido y le he llenado su rico ano con abundante esperma y salpicamos las colchas de su cama. No hemos recuperado y Kagome se me acercó y me dio un beso diciendo: Ban, eres precioso, exquisito y divino, pero sobretodo prohibido. Me sería fácil encularme de ti.

Después de un breve reposo repetimos dos veces más aquella escena. Kagome me habló que tenía tiempos de no sentir un orgasmo anal y estaba admirada que yo se lo hubiese provocado, pues según recordaba ella, era un proceso largo en su última experiencia. Tiene un talento para mamar y se dio gusto chupándome el glande a placer. Yo le correspondí también dándole placer oral y donde alcanzo el orgasmo. Debo decir que fue una rica experiencia con la licenciada Kagome y dormitamos juntos esa noche. Al despertar yo temprano porque debería alcanzar un avión, ella me dijo:

\- Sr. Bankotsu, tome su tarjeta y yo ya he borrado su teléfono del mío. Mire que coger con usted es tentación y como usted dijo, no debemos involucrarnos pensando en una relación a largo plazo, pues si tengo su información sería una tentación de volverle a llamar y volver a coger con usted. Por favor, destruya mi información también… me estaría haciendo un enorme favor.

Dejé su tarjeta de presentación sobre el tocador donde comenzamos aquella noche a coger y nos despedimos con un beso en la boca y nos volvimos a tocar como si fuésemos a comenzar a follar de nuevo. Me sonrió y solo me puso su índice en mis labios y me dijo: Es hora que se vaya pues encularse de usted es cosa fácil. – y salí de su habitación para no volverla a ver en mi vida, pese que quede cautivado.

 **Gracias!**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran aqui esta la verdadera historia,** **relato/15641-sexo-de-una-sola-noche/**

 **creditos al autor por que yo solo hice una adaptación.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
